


Break Your Stride  (On Hiatus)

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Mon-el and lena are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mon-El and Lena Luthor make a bet, the first one to get Kara Danvers or Winn Schott into bed wins. But it's not that easy, not when emotions are included in something that's meant to be fun.(On Hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hemsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsworth/gifts).



> Based off a post by Monwinn 
> 
> Dude you rock
> 
> He also beta'd this bad boy too!

Meet Mon-El and Lena Luthor:

Being the son and daughter of the Luthor’s never meant much. Yeah, they were rich and powerful but they never made a name for themselves, not until Lex Luthor, their older brother took their family’s company and made it world wide. Then everyone knew the Luthor name. But being the youngest of the Luthor kid family, Mon-El and Lena Luthor got away with a lot of things. Their mother didn’t care what they did, their father spent more time in Lex’s business trying to take it over from the one who built it into what it was today. The Luthor twins could pretty much do whatever they wanted.

Which is why they were considered the rulers of National City High School. Mon-El Luthor; the quarterback of the football team, can have any guy or girl he wanted, His twin, Lena, the preppiest, poppiest cheerleader who was currently in an on again-off again relationship with Lucy Lane.

“What are we doing after the game on Friday?” Siobhan asks. She’s sitting crossed legged on the hood of Mon-El's car. She’s painting her nails as Mon-El side eyes her. Daring her to drop any of the liquid on his precious car.

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Lucy responds. She’s eyeing Siobhan, her arms crossed. “I thought you were grounded?”

Siobhan smirks at her, eyes not leaving her delicate nails. “Duh Luc. But my parents are out of town and they expect me to obey their rules while they’re out. Ha! Now I was thinking about heading up to my cabin, invite the team and a few extra people and spend the weekend?”

Lena perks up. She moves from her spot on the bench that sat in front of the parking lot and smiles at Siobhan. “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had. Your parent’s cabin is magnificent. Isn’t that right Lucy?” Lena looks over her shoulder at Lucy who begins to turn red in the face. Both girls know that cabin all too well, sneaking up once when Siobhan was busy flirting with Mon-El to notice that Lena had taken her keys. Everything about that weekend was…. enjoyable for both Lena and Lucy. A repeat that both girls wouldn’t mind having again.

Lucy clears her throat. “Yeah, of course.”

“Great! I’ll send out a mass text to everyone and plan the whole thing out. Just if you’re gonna hook up, let me know ahead of time. You are coming right Mon-El?” Siobhan asks. She looks in Mon-El’s direction, glancing slightly while flirting with her words. It’s not a secret that she has a thing for him. She’s tried and failed more than once to get him in the sack and that’s never gone anywhere. Mon-El just wasn’t that into her and it was a little sad that she couldn’t take a hint.

Mon-El looks up from his phone; he’s leaning against a tree, eyes bright with excitement but that quickly dampened when he looked at Siobhan. Her bright red lips spread wide with a grin.

“Oh, I don’t know. I had something to do after the game….”

Lena snaps her head towards her twin.

“You told Arthur you were going home to have some friendly time with your toy collection. That’s not doing something. Come on, dear brother. I’m sure Siobhan would more than love to give you a hand.”

There’s a tingle of laughter and Siobhan’s eyes suddenly widened with realization of what she meant by that statement. Mon-el looks back down at his phone, not disturbed by his sister.

“Fine. I’ll go. But if I don’t enjoy myself I’m leaving.”

Siobhan grins. “That’s fantastic! I’m sure you’ll love it. Especially my new hot tub that mom installed last winter. It has the best Jet streams you’ll ever experience. I think your brother’s company made It. Speaking of, do you think you can get Lex to show up?”

Mon-El sighs and Lena can sense it. She knows how her brother feels about their older brother. Even if Mon-El made a name for himself outside the Luthor’s… He’s still considered Lex Luthor’s brother.

“I bet, I mean Lex is kind of busy for stupid high school parties.”

“Mon!” Lena shrieks. “Don’t say that.”

“Say what?”

She shakes her head. It was no use. Siobhan doesn’t seem fazed by it. She continues to smile.

Being children to the Luthor’s, Mon-El and Lena could do or say whatever they wanted

         —

Kara Danvers and Winn Schott Jr.

                                       –

The first time that Kara met Winn she had just moved to National City. She was a scared thirteen year old who didn’t know anything or anyone at her school. She was considered a freak by most of the kids in her school whereas her sister, foster sister to be exact, had blended in perfectly with the popular kids. So much so that Alex got in trouble whenever she didn’t defend or stand up for Kara against her so called friends. Jeremiah didn’t like that, and their mother liked it even less. But all that changed six months in when she got paired up with the soft spoken kid named Winn for an assignment. Though he didn’t speak much, Kara made all the conversations and it wasn’t until she came to class one day with a Flash lunchbox that they really began conversing. Winn actually had a lot to say and was actually a very interesting guy.

Since that day forward, the two of them were practically inseparable. Even four years later the two of them are still inseparable. In fact, they’re so close most people believe that they’re dating.

“What are you doing Friday?” Kara is sitting in the cafeteria. Her books for nearly all her courses are in front of her and a pencil is placed in the middle of her fingers. She’s not paying any attention to Winn when she asks the question.

Winn is across from her. He’s in a similar state with the only difference being his laptop. He’s been taking an online course for his entrance to college. Which in a few weeks he’ll be graduating, him and Kara heading off to Metropolis U and getting away from it all.

“I don’t know. There’s a Star Trek Marathon on I might watch that.” Winn doesn’t look up from his laptop. “Why do you ask?”

Kara shrugs. “We’ve spent the last four years of our high school life either at home or in the library and i was thinking that maybe we should…. oh, I don’t know…. go to the game on Friday?”

This time Winn does look up. There’s a perplexed expression on his face as ~~she~~  he glares at Kara. She can feel it and begins turning red under his gaze.

“Why would you want to go to that? That barbaric display of who’s better than the other with no real purpose only to watch sweaty guys run around in tight pants and plunder each other for a rubber ball.”

“But isn’t that also the fun in it? And I think we should go. I mean it’s the last game of the year and we should at least experience it once. For the last time anyway.”

Winn groans. Going to a football game was on the list of least favorite things in the world. And Winn’s list wasn’t even that long.

“Please.” Kara pleads. She gives him her puppy dog eyes and it’s a done deal. He can never say no to her when she turns those on.

“Ugh! Fine. We’ll go. But you’re buying me whatever I want.”

Kara grins. “Yay! Okay. I totally will.”

Winn turns back to his laptop, finishing up a question with no problem before he hears an all too familiar laugh.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t geek boy and princess of the dorks.”   
   
Winn stiffens but Kara doesn’t. She looks up and glares as Leslie Willis comes forward. She’s dressed as she usually is, black leather pants, black tank top, black jacket and her newly dyed blonde hair that turned more white than blonde. She looked like a fashion disaster and most people thought so, but they didn’t speak of it.

“Bug off, Leslie.” Kara says. She holds firm. Unlike Winn who spent the last four years trying to fly under the radar (though it’s hard when you’re friends with Kara Danvers).

“Or what little miss nerd? Gonna send big and bad sister on me? Gonna cry to momma and daddy?”

Winn can see Kara balling up her fists. She was ready to hit Leslie and this wasn’t what they needed right now, a fight towards the end of the year.

Winn places his hand over Kara’s.

“Aww isn’t that cute! Your boyfriend gonna save you?”

Kara freezes up. She hated when people thought Winn was her boyfriend. Not that she didn’t think he was a good guy, it was just that she had gotten asked so many questions about Winn

'You two are so cute! How’d you meet?’

'Oh he didn’t get you anything for your birthday?’

'Is he a good kisser?’

All questions she’d rather not answer, especially the last one. No one understood that they were just friends and that aggravated her to no end.

“Just leave, Leslie. Okay? We haven’t done anything to you today.”

Leslie takes a seat next to Kara. “Of course not. But last week I told you I wanted at least an A on that paper and I got a B minus. Now that’s not a good look for my GPA and one of you nerds has to pay for that.” Leslie places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I think blondie it is.”

“I don’t think so.” A booming voice sounds and the three look in the direction of the voice. Kara looks relieved, Leslie looks scared and Winn looks uncomfortable.

“James.” Kara grins.

James Olsen had been a jock that Winn had a crush on his freshman year and even kissed once. When the Luthor twins found out and made a joke out of it, James didn’t stand up for him. It was weird, out of character and Winn never wanted to see him again. Shortly after that James had quit the football team and became a loner.

“Leave them alone Leslie.”

She backs off quick. Not that James would hit a woman but his parents are very influential.

“Fine.”

She stands up and leaves.

“You guys okay?”

Kara nods. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Winn looks down. “Yeah, thanks.” It’s more of a mumble than a coherent sentence but James hears it.

“No problem. Just stay out of trouble alright?”

The two nod.

                                          °°

“You seem a little off lately. What’s wrong?” Lena and Mon-El are walking towards their last class of the day. They ditched their other friends who always insisted on walking with them. Lena could sense something was wrong with Mon-El and needed some one on one time with her brother.

“Nothing.” Mon-El retorts, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Talking with his sister about an issue wasn’t on his list of favorite things.

“Something is wrong. Now tell me or I’ll drag it out of you. And you know I always do.”

She’s right. Sooner or later she’ll find out the truth.

“Clark dumped me for some guy. He didn’t tell me his name or where he met him but he ended things out of the blue.”

Lena stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re in the dumps over Clark Kent? That loser? Mon-el, you’re better than him.”

Mon-El rolls his eyes. “Lee. Don’t.”

“You were always better than him and I’m glad he ended things. Now, like mother used to say. The only way to get over someone is to get on top of them and little brother…” She throws an arm around his shoulder. “I’ve got the perfect game.”


	2. Chapter 2

Winn drives Kara home later that day and it’s quiet. Neither one of them speak and it’s not the most comfortable silence they’ve been in. He doesn’t even know why they’re quiet. Kara is texting Alex and Winn has his eyes focused completely on the road.

“So I heard from Maggie that Siobhan is having an after **-** party at her cabin after the game and that most of the school will be there. The Luthor twins included….” Kara’s voice trails off. It’s not a secret that she thought that Lena Luthor was cute. He’s caught her staring at the girl a few times when she thought no one was looking.

Winn rolled his eyes. “It’s bad enough I’m going to the game now you expect me to show up to a party with Mon-El Luthor? The guy who outed me to the school about having my first kiss with James Olsen and it was clear that he did it because he was jealous and now you want me to go to a cabin with where he's going to be? You want me in the same room as him?I don’t think so. You can go but I’m going home after that game.”

Kara sighs. “When are you going to get over that? He did you a favor.”

Winn stops the car, breaking quickly that Kara nearly hit her head.

“A favor? I wasn’t ready to come out. Just because he’s accepted doesn’t mean everyone else gets to be. My father left because of it, my mother barely looks at me. Most of the students think I kissed James because I want Mon-El and wanted to try and make him jealous which makes no sense because I'm not even on his radar! Ugh! He ruined my life.”

Kara is silent. “I didn’t know that.”

“I don’t tell you everything Kara. Now you can go, but I don’t want to.”

“If you don’t want to go then I can…”

“Go. You want the whole high school experience. I can’t stop you from that. Go and enjoy yourself. I won’t stop you.”

                                      ▪▪

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Mon-El scoffs at his sister. The two of them had just pulled into their driveway, Lena opting to drive instead of Mon-El. She didn’t get to do it that much since her car was in the shop…. For the fourth time this month so her mother told her she had to prove herself or pay for the damages herself.

“What? It’s a good game.” Lena smiles. “And the winner gets whatever their little hearts desire.”

“I won’t play along. I’ve hurt Winn Schott enough.” Mon-El grits his teeth. He did. What he did to him, he didn’t mean to. But jealousy makes you do awful things. “They hate us you know.”

The two exit the car, Lena walking in step with her brother. “Kara likes me. A little bit anyway. She thinks I’m cute. But she’s wary. She knows if I suddenly show interest that something’s up. And you like Winn **,**  little brother. I’ve seen the way you look at him.

Mon-El doesn’t respond. He’s had a crush on Winn for the longest but with friends like his and someone like Winn, they could never be.

“Shut up **,**  Lena. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He’s defensive. He only gets that way when someone is telling the truth and he knows Lena is always telling the truth. She knows him better than he knows himself.

“I know what exactly I’m talking about. And look at it this way. You and Winn hook up, that’s saying you get him into bed first…. and maybe he enjoys his night. Maybe he wants more from you. Maybe he sees a different side of you that no one else gets to see aside from me.”

“And what about you and Kara? Are you into her?”

Lena frowns. “She’s far too plain for my taste. Plus I have Lucy on the ropes. But it’s a game and I’m willing to play. If you are.”

Mon-El doesn’t even notice that they’re inside their home. He takes a seat on the couch, Lena sits next to him. She has a bright expression on her face as she waits for her brother’s answer. Mon-El is hesitant but hey, he needs a distraction from Clark.

“Sure. Why the hell not. One question sis, besides the car, if you don't like Kara... Why are you doing this" 

Lena grins but doesn't say anything. Mon-El was curious. Jistnwhy was Lena willing to try and bed Kara Danvers if she wasn't interested? 

 

                                               ▪▪

Kara was sitting on Winn’s bed. Her back to the headboard and books in her lap. She was going through her notes for their upcoming test and deciding on what she should wear to the game. Winn was sitting next to her. He **had**  his phone in hand while texting his mom who had decided to up and go to Central City for the week. Probably to meet her new boyfriend that Winn only hears about but never sees.

“Why are you so concerned about what you wear? It’s just a football game. No one of importance will be there.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “You never know. We might meet some cute guys and girls.”

“Right. As if they’re gonna be into us. Who by the way the entire school, teachers included, think we’re dating. And if they didn’t. It’s us. We’re the social pariahs of the school. Most of them bully us, you know.”

Well him. Kara rarely feels what Winn feels because she has Alex and in turn she has Maggie but it’s not the same regarding Winn. Alex and Maggie are there for him but it doesn’t hold the same weight that it does with Kara. He feels the brunt of it all.

“Well… It’s our senior year. Maybe that’ll change.” It comes out as more of a question than a statement. She doesn’t believe her own words half the time and Winn doesn’t blame her. With people like the social elite, who needs enemies.  
   
“Right and suddenly my family won’t hate me anymore.”

“Winn….”

He gets up before Kara can say anything else. His family was a sore subject for him and he didn’t always feel up to talking about them with anyone, even Kara.

“I’m gonna go out and get something from that taco place up the road, you want something?”

She starts to get up but Winn holds up a hand, stopping her.

“I’d rather go alone **,** if that’s okay with you.”

The disappointment on her face is evident. She’s hurt but won’t let it show.

“Yeah, okay. Just ah, bring me the usual.”

Winn nods before heading out the door. He really just needs the drive alone,to sort out his thoughts about everything. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having writer's block pertaining to this fic.. :/

Mon-El and Winn Schott  
  
It's a week before Lena and Mon-El actually start anything. Lena had gone over the perimeters of the little 'Game' that she had concocted and Mon-El was a little uneasy but a little into this. Any other time, he wouldn't have the courage to approach Winn without some little thing. He likes the guy but he's nervous around him and the thought maybe that at the football game he would have seen him and he did, and that had his heart fluttering. The after party was when Lena wanted to start. She had seen Kara and Winn shouldn't be too far behind. The two of them were never out of reach of each other. But when he saw the blonde enter the cabin without her shadow he couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed in that fact.   
  
"Basically, brother. Be yourself. Use that Luthor charm and apologize or whatever tactic you want to use. Though I don't think it's going to work given be hates you but you work on yours and I'll work on my mine." Lena smirks. Mon-El doesn't respond to his sister as they walk into the school. The moment that he does however,  Siobhan is on him. Her arms are thrown around his neck and she plants a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Friday was so much fun!" Siobhan squeaks with excitement. Mon-El removes her hand from him. He doesn't agree with her. He had been upset that Kara had shown up but not Winn and he didn't mean to fall into bed with Siobhan. "We should do something like that again."   
  
"Don't think so sweetie. Everyone gets one ride." Mon-El winks at her and Siobhan blushes.   
  
"I mean. We both had fun Mon, why are you being so difficult?"   
  
Mon-El rolls his eyes. "Look, it's not gonna happen again. Neither of us really want this. You only want me because everyone else does and I needed to let go of some tension. We don't want each other. You know that."   
  
Siobhan's hurt but doesn't let it show.   
  
"Fine! Be that way."   
  
She rushes off and Lena let's out a smile.   
  
"Quite the heartbreaker. I'm sure Winn won't be as easy."   
  
Mon-El opens his mouth to retort when he sees Winn coming his way. Lena notices and follows his gaze.   
  
"Time to start little brother."   
  
She bounces off just as Winn passes him.   
  
"Winn Schott. Right?" Mon-El smiles. Winn stops in his tracks. He looks up at him but no emotion reads on his face.   
  
"What do you want Luther?"   
  
Mon-El smiles. "I just want to talk. You know, get to know you better."   
  
Mon-El scoffs. "Whatever. You outted me just because I kissed James."   
  
Winn continues walking. Mon-El keeps in pace next to him. "That wasn't... look let me be honest. I didn't out you because of that."   
  
"Oh? Then why did you do it? Were you bored and needed a hobby?"   
  
"No. I did it because I like you Winn. I've always liked you. I just didn't know how to go about it."   
  
"So outing me and bullying me seems to be the right road. I don't think so Mon-El."   
  
Winn speeds up a little, losing Mon-El in the haste of students switching classes.   
  
"Winn!" He shouts but the other man ignores and continues walking.   
  
"That didn't go so well, now did it?" Lena is next to him. A grin on her face.   
  
"Shut up."


End file.
